falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Help Lara attack Tyler's gang
Help Lara attack Tyler's gang is a quest in Fallout 2. Walkthrough After finding a weakness in Tyler's gang, Lara will refuse to pay you unless you join them in the attack. The gang at the church consist of 5 NPC's, one armed with a sledgehammer and four armed with 10mm pistols. Stick around long enough to watch Lara's gang cut down Marc, the doorman. You can then talk to Lara to receive your payment. If you step inside the church during combat or after Marc is dead, you will have to fight the other 4 NPC's, as they will go hostile. Be careful not to hit any members of Lara's gang! An alternative to the solution suggested in the quest title does exist. When Lara first gives you the quest, tell her you need to prepare, then quickly shoot over to Tyler and inform him about Lara's cunning plan. Tyler will request for you to follow Lara to the church as normal, but turn on her when the battle begins. Doing so will net you the same 1000 Experience Points and some negative Karma. To spare the lives of the guards inside the church from Lara's gang, close and lock the door to the church before accepting the mission. So long as the player's character does not attack and damage Marc, the guards within the church will remain neutral to the player and to Lara's crew even after Marc has died. Lara will reward you and the quests is completed. Lara will reward you after Tyler's partner Marc is vanquished and combat is ended. You may then unlock the door and let Lara's crew inside, where no harm will come to the four guards although they are still flagged as hostile. To resume hostilities, simply fire upon a guard. If you are playing the Restoration Project version, which includes cut content, the quest will develop differently. Lara will ask you to follow her to the church as usual, but just a few guards from Tyler's gang will be there. After you are finished with them, she will ask you to finish them for good at the Residential Area of the Den. There you will find Tyler, three of his guards, and a prostitute (indicated by the in-game description "she looks quite 'worn'" on her). Help Lara kill them to gain the rest of the experience points and the money reward. Notes * To spare the lives of the guards inside the church from Lara's gang, close and lock the door to the church before accepting the mission. So long as the player's character does not attack and damage Marc, the guards within the church will remain neutral to the player and to Lara's crew even after Marc has died. Lara will reward you and the quests is completed. Lara will reward you after Tyler's partner Marc is vanquished and combat is ended. You may then unlock the door and let Lara's crew inside, where no harm will come to the four guards although they are still flagged as hostile. To resume hostilities, simply fire upon a guard. * If Lara dies during the attack, the quest is still considered complete. Her body will contain the $300 reward and an additional $100 that she awards you as a bonus if she survives. * After finishing the quest, you can not loot the dead guards for their metal armor. * One of the reasons she wanted to kill Tyler because Tyler did something bad to her brother, the other was to prove Metzger she's capable doing his work. Category:辐射2任务 Category:丹恩城